


Oopsie Daisy

by ladydragon76



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Author Denies All Responsibility for Broken Brains, Even If Ideas Like This Make Me Question My Sanity, It's Not A Ship, It's Not Even A Canoe, It's a Pool Noodle, M/M, Thank You Muse You Crazy Bitch I Love You, crossover crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Loki oopsie daisys into the Star Wars universe so the author has an excuse to mash the two pretties together.





	Oopsie Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** Star Wars Prequels, Marvel Cinematic Universe  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Maul/Loki, Obi Wan Kenobi, Qui Gon Jinn  
>  **Warnings:** Crossover Crack, Author Denies All Responsibility for Broken Brains,  
>  **Notes:** I blame LB82 for once again saying, "You should write this," when I tell her some wtfbbq idea that springs unwarranted into my brain.
> 
> 7-28-19 - Edits to text just to make it smoother and adjust a few details to fit in the other bits I'm currently writing.

Maul still had a use for Loki, he reminded himself as he listened to yet another 'bored' sigh. Personally, Maul thought Loki just wanted attention -childishly- but now with Obi Wan resting, and Qui Gon focused on drafting a carefully worded missive to the Jedi Council -one Maul had no intention of letting him send- Loki had no willing entertainment.

"There must be _something_ to do here," Loki said, and Maul looked up from his own datapad and the reading he'd been doing trying to decide on a course of action to keep himself free of his -former- master. "Truly. How are you all not bored out of your minds?"

"We have them," Maul shot back and hid his smirk as he saw the barb actually land. Loki _was_ clever. Deviously so. Witty and charming in that high-born way which Maul recognized from his own rearing. But he was also immature and seemingly had no ability to keep himself busy. Spoiled, Maul reckoned. Used to having his own way and not being told no, to being surrounded by those who would fawn over him and bow to his whims.

Loki's face quickly smoothed out. "There must be something to do. I am used to activity. Movement."

"Perhaps a good exercise then," Qui Gon said without looking up, "would be to cultivate some stillness."

Maul felt a grin pull at his cheek. Clearly the Jedi were not above being annoyed too.

Loki heaved another sigh and slumped in his seat.

"Come." Maul set aside his 'pad and stood, stepping into the lift and fully expecting Loki's curiosity to bring him along. He knew he was catering to the spoiled man, but Maul could use a workout himself, and it would feel good to throw the pain in the ass around his -admittedly small- training room/cargo hold for a bit.

"No weapons," Maul said as he removed his outer layers and set them in the corner by the door.

"You wish to spar with me?" Loki asked, and Maul smirked as he stripped off his gloves and over tunic.

"Afraid to lose?" Maul turned in time to catch light shift behind those brilliant green eyes.

"Hardly." The fine leather overcoat was removed and rolled up to be placed in the opposite corner from Maul's clothing.

"You do have some training, I assume?" Maul sat and removed his boots. A kick to the right area from him could do enough damage to kill if he wished it, boots or no. With the boots, however, he was more likely to bruise Loki's pale skin too much for a 'friendly' sparring session. This wasn't for training but merely exercise, he reminded himself, as it had been years since he last pitted himself against someone he wasn't meant to kill.

Loki smirked, full of himself and his own abilities. "Yes."

Maul narrowed his eyes. "No weapons. And no Forcing me to be still."

Loki flicked a hand dismissively, and watched Maul rise back to his feet. "Naked enough?"

Maul frowned, as he still had on his trousers and a light weight shirt. "You are odd."

"So I'm told." Though Loki shook his head and removed a few more layers until he, too, stood in nothing but trousers, a light, sleeveless under tunic, and his socks. "Until I pin you?"

"Or I you," Maul replied and launched forward.

Loki was definitely trained, and far better than Maul expected him to be. Instead of throwing the man around the room, they traded a flurry of blows and effective blocks before disengaging to circle one another.

"You're holding back," Loki teased with a grin.

Maul tipped his head to the side to acknowledge that little truth, but rather than speak, he threw himself back into the spar. Loki held his own for a fair bit, but Maul eventually did managed to surprise him and genuinely toss him across the small room to thump against the mats. Maul offered a grin and settled into a defensive stance, not nearly as winded as Loki seemed.

Another clash as they all but danced with each other, but then Loki grinned. Maul hopped back a step out of pure instinct, but then froze as Loki vanished from sight. He was there, Maul could feel him in the Force, but then that sense of being stretched around the training room before solidifying just behind Maul. He spun and lashed out, but his hand went straight through Loki. Cursing, Maul swung an arm back in defense, but it was caught and used to spin him back around.

Startlingly fast, Maul found himself pressed tightly to the wall, blocked in by the solid, muscular plane of Loki's chest. He looked up in to eyes so green he still felt they must have been enhanced somehow and tried to think how to extricate himself without causing more damage than he thought Loki would forgive- and still be willing to help him. Instead, every thought was scattered by one cool hand coming up to cup the side of Maul's face. A thumb lightly traced a line on his cheek.

"Are these tattoos?" Loki asked.

"Markings," Maul replied, shocked to hear his voice breathless. His hearts _pounded_ in his chest and he began to feel far too trapped..

"Fascinating. You are a rare beauty, Maul."

Maul blinked, his mind stalling out completely. "What?"

Loki grinned. "And so lacking in artifice."

Was his face getting closer? Yes, yes it was. And then Maul gasped as soft, cool lips pressed to his own, lingered, moved gently.

"Have you never been kissed before?" Loki asked, his voice lower, softer, those lips of his a hair's breadth from brushing Maul's again.

No. No, Maul hadn't because who in the galaxy would ever want to? He knew what kissing was. He knew what sex was. He even understood the need of release from his own body and how to effectively deal with it. But kissing others and such things were a waste of time. People the galaxy over raced around, mounting one another, lust clouding their minds and waylaying their potential. Maul had been taught very young to cast aside such detrimental foolishness and focus on bringing the Sith their revenge. He knew what _he_ was, and his life as a Sith apprentice had no room for such things.

Not that he could begin to articulate it just then, nor would he do so for Loki regardless.

Lacking any answer, Loki closed the miniscule distance between them, leaned more into Maul, and tipped both their heads to the angle he wished. Maul stared into darkness, his eyes having shut of their own accord, and existed in the moment of that softness moving against his mouth again.

It felt...

Slick warmth brushed against Maul's lower lip and he gasped a breath just before Loki _licked_ into his mouth. Not that Maul resisted it. He didn't know how. Or he did, but he couldn't find it in himself to bite or kick or hit, just accept. A low rumble vibrated through Maul's chest, and it took a moment before he recognized it as a pleasure sound from Loki. Maul's lack of resistance was apparently enough permission for Loki, because he deepened the kiss. Maul was locked between the wall and this strange man with blazing green eyes and cool hands and a mouth that had driven every last shred of self discipline from Maul's body.

 _Master would kill me if he saw this_.

The thought dumped Maul into an ice bath and he wrenched his head to the side. "Stop."

Loki stilled, though he didn't step back. "You really haven't."

Maul said nothing, and the only movement between them for a dozen rapid heartbeats was the rasp of Maul's too-fast breathing.

"I would never coerce you," Loki said, his tone -for once- sounding utterly genuine. "But I do desire you."

Maul found his fingers were tightly wound in Loki's tunic and let go only to push against the man's sides in silent request to be released. Loki, true to his word of not forcing, stepped back, and Maul fled. He found himself back in the cockpit and threw himself into the pilot's seat, but there was where he ran out of energy to do anything but sit, still barefoot and curled up, and stare out at the single bright light of hyperspace, dizzy and confused and conflicted and... too many other emotions. The Force swirled around him, ready to be called to use, but Maul had no idea what to do.

"Maul?" Qui Gon called, and Maul heard as the Jedi set aside his datapad and rose from his seat in the passenger area. He felt through the Force as Qui Gon reached a hand out, but stopped short of touching Maul. "Young Maul?" he said again, concern in his voice.

Concern. From a Jedi to a Sith. Maul shook his head a little.

"What happened?" Qui Gon asked, his voice and Force presence warm and paternal in a way that was as comforting to Maul as it was foreign.

"Loki kissed me," Maul blurted and felt his face flame at the words.

~ | ~

Loki watched Maul run away, torn between amusement and actual concern. He knew Maul was only just an adult for all his youth was hard to see through the markings. It was in the way Obi Wan treated him as an equal, and how Qui Gon treated him as yet another student or charge to be looked after. Loki had not expected a warrior of such caliber to lack all experience, however. Loki himself had been well bedded after his first hunt and every hunt and battle ever since. Thor was before his beard was barely more than peach fuzz. Sif before either of them after her first grand hunt. It was the way of things for most, so to discover such a difference here was surprising.

Loki himself had wanted to kiss Maul from the moment he fell over the exotic young man, but Maul was incredibly reserved for all his snark and quiet sarcasm, not to mention they were rarely alone. The opportunity hadn't come along to broach the subject verbally, and Loki knew very well he'd overwhelmed Maul. Shocked him.

Or perhaps Maul had shocked himself with his reaction? Loki had heard of those without experience being frightened at the intensity. And it had, truly, been quite intense. Loki couldn't recall ever before having reacted so strongly to someone himself, and certainly not over a little kiss.

It took nothing to replay the experience in his memory. How sweetly Maul, for all his obvious strength and biting wit, had surrendered. When Loki pressed deeper into both the kiss and Maul's body, strong, beautiful, marked hands had come up and clutched at him, pulled him closer, dug fingers into his sides. Maul arched off the wall, body begging for more contact as he pushed against Loki. When Loki had moaned from the blaze of lust threatening to consume him, Maul had answered with a thin, hungry whimper.

Then he'd broken the kiss, panic in the only word he spoke.

Loki inhaled deeply, though it didn't help cool his ardor any. Maul's scent, warm and something like cinnamon hung in the air. Loki very much wanted more than the short taste he'd gotten. Worse still, he was _far_ from composed enough for polite company. Seeking a shower was logical, but if Maul had fled there-

Stars!

Loki literally rocked back on his feet at the unintentional imagining of Maul naked and glistening wet.

"Get ahold of yourself," he muttered and shoved a hand back through his hair, turning to fetch his clothes. Bed was out of the question. Obi Wan was sleeping, and even if he wasn't there, Qui Gon or Maul could enter the area also, so the shower would just have to do. Loki would be very careful to make sure Maul wasn't in there so he wouldn't feel chased. Hopefully, it would be empty and Loki could have the shower all for himself because he desperately needed to tend to a not insignificant private issue before trying to face any of his traveling companions.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
